l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Lion Army Expansion
Clan War: Lion Army Expansion was the sourcebook for the Lion Clan in the Clan War Miniatures Game for Legend of the Five Rings. Credits * Lead Designer: Ken Carpenter * Design Team: Marcelo Figueroa, Jim Pinto, Steve Hough, Erik Yaple * Written by Ken Carpenter * Excerpts from Way of the Lion by Patrick Kapera, John Wick, and Ree Soesbee * Cover Artwork: Carl Frank * Interior Artwork: J. Callahan, Chris Dornaus, Carl Frank, William O'Connor, Ben Peck, Ramon Perez, Mike Raabe, Brian Snoody * Artwork Prepress: Steve Hough, Brendon Goodyear * Interior Layout: Steve Hough, Brendon Goodyear * Editing: D.J. Trindle, Ken Carpenter * Playtesters: Mathew Manders, Micheal Manders, Matt Wagner, Rob Love, Bill Green, Chris Dempsey, Todd Carlson, Mike Derouche, Will Eames, Greg Moore, Justice Sommer, Shane Anderson, Mark Greenwald, Paul Johnson, Shane Lindstrom, Randy Martin, Brian Olea, Greg Osburn, Steve Wagner, Frank Martin, Mathew Von Ranzow, Mike Varga, Shawn Megaw, Brian Pugnier, "J" Les Dougas, Mike Faneros, Jacob Lamitie, Bob King, Mark Perneta, Leland James, Sean Silva, Tony Rentas, Carlos Rentas, Dave Salsman, Peter Burrows * Clan War Miniatures Sculptors: Bob Charrette, Chris Fitzpatrick, Sandra Garrity, C. Brad Gorby, Jeff Grace, Bobby Jackson, Jim Johnson, Tom Meier, Dennis Mize, Bob Murch, Bob Olley, Tim Prow, Bob Ridolfi, Steve Saunders, Clint Staples, Dave Summers History and Background (page 4) * Fiction depicting Akodo, who lose his left eye fighting the Fu Leng's hordes. Shinsei gathered Matsu as the Lion Thunder, who departed to meet their destiny. * The House of the Lion ** Akodo and Matsu ** The Lion Clan Daimyo * The Akodo Family ** Akodo History ** "Leadership" ** Toturi's Failure * The Matsu Family ** The Lion Thunder ** History * The Ikoma Family ** The Ikoma Records of Leadership * The Kitsu Family ** The Lost Lions ** History ** The Kitsu Gempukku Ceremony Today (page 13) * Fiction depicting Matsu Keicko, who was overwhelmed by the loss of lives in combat. Akodo Kage pondered the lessons he had learned this day. Rules Additions (page 15) * Oblique Movement ** Restrictions ** Procedure ** Engagin Movements * Beastmaster Skill ** Rules ** Animal Units * Impassable Terrain * Special Items ** Hammer of Earth ** Hantei's Tessen ** Katana of Fire ** Yari of Air * New Spells ** A Moment's Hesitation ** A Pause in the Fury ** Wall of Fire * Rules Expansions ** Line of Sight (LOS) ** Yari Combat ** The Rules of Engagement ** Multiple Card Effect, Skill, and Spell Limitations ** Withdrawals and Retreats *** Withdrawal *** Break-Away *** Retreat in Good Order *** Full Retreat * Errata ** Card Corrections * Optional Rules ** Higher Ground Advantage ** Hostages (Guests) in Battle Visions of the Past (page 27) * Fiction depicting a Lion army commanded by Matsu Tsuko attacking Kyuden Doji during the Lion-Crane War. Ikoma Tsanuri was trapped by a Daidoji trick and surrounded by enemy forces, which was seen by Kitsu Motso. Tsanuri was still alive by the personal intervention of Matsu Gohei. Lion Clan Forces (page 29) * Equipment Rules * Inter-Clan Relationships * Recruitment Cost Increase Lion Clan Personalities (page 31) * Matsu Tsuko * Ikoma Ujiaki * Akodo Kage * Ikoma Tsanuri * Matsu Agetoki * Matsu Gohei * Kitsu Motso * Matsu Imura * Matsu Seijuro * Ikoma Ryozo * Kitsu Toju * Matsu Chokoku * Matsu Toshiro * Kitsu Okura * Matsu Goemon * Matsu Yojo Lion Clan Units (page 47) * Leader Packages ** Akodo Family Nikutai ** Matsu Family Nikutai ** Matsu Family Gunso ** Akodo Family Gunso ** Matsu Family Chui ** Akodo Family Chui * Lion Units ** Matsu House Guard ** Akodo Death Seekers ** Kitsu Yojimbo ** Lion Heavy Elite ** Imperial Sentinels ** Wardens ** Matsu Lion's Pride ** Lion Medium Elite ** Ikoma Elite Guardians ** Lion Warcats ** Lion Elite Spearmen ** Lion Heavy Regulars ** Ikoma Pikemen ** Matsu Lioness Legion ** Lion Medium Regulars Lion Clan Treatise on Warfare (page 55) * Lion Philosophy * Structure of the Lion Armies * Lion Armies ** Command Structure ** Organization of Troops * The Way of Akodo ** The Akodo War College ** Akodo's Military Innovations * Matsu Tao of Warfare Category:RPG Books